A Series Of Malfoy Events
by TheFalseProphet666
Summary: Sunny Baudelaire Malfoy is the adoptive sister of Draco Malfoy and from the most powerful Wizard family ever: The Baudelaires. She's hiding so many secrets and is in pain. How will her powers be uncovered? Just how powerful is she? All we know is that her magic could kill anyone in a heart beat with just a stare. Voldemort wants her as his wife, but, she's gonna kick some ass!


**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY HP OR SERIES OF UNFORTUNATE EVENTS CHARACTERS!**

* * *

On this particular day, 14 year old Draco Malfoy seemed happier than usual. His eyes seemed to have more of a shine, his usually blank face had a small smile tugging at his lips, he wasn't as insulting as usual and he walked around Hogwarts with a satisfied stride. Everything about him just seemed to scream: "Look at me! I'm not my normal self today! Something amazing is going to happen in my life today!" Nobody had seen him this happy since the Harry Potter had started dating him about 2 years ago.

Needless to say, everyone was confused. Even Harry was concerned for his boyfriend. "Draco... What's wrong?" Draco looked at him with a puzzled expression.

"Wrong? What do you mean? I feel fine. Even better than fine!"

"That's the thing. You're absolutely ecstatic. People are getting really worried that someone's slipped something into your morning milk drink or some ludicrous idea like that. Why are you so un-Draco Malfoy today? Not saying I mind because it's nice seeing you smile, but, I would like to know why."

"I don't really know why I'm so happy today. It's just one of those days were I wake up feeling amazing. Like life is more perfect than it already is. Something amazing is going to happen today Harry, I can feel it."

"Alright, if you're so sure... I'm starting to worry about your mental health. Maybe constantly being forced to be a Death Eater has finally gotten into your brain."

"Don't start with that."

"Sorry."

"Come here. I want to be hugged..."

* * *

Everyone was more than confused when Dumbledore called a school gathering in the Grand Hall (**A/N:** I don't care if that's not the name of it. I like the sound of it so I'm calling it that). Every pupil sat down in their respective houses and Dumbledore began to speak. "Now everyone, I have brought you all together this morning because we have someone very special joining our school today and I want you all to make her feel comfortable. She is a Professor, but, will be studying as a student in the Slytherin house. She will be brought through soon so everyone please try and hold your tongues."

Draco perked up at the fact that someone new would be staying in his house. Was this the reason for his good feeling? He'd never gotten this happy about someone about to join his house. Why was this occasion so special? He felt as though he already knew this Professor / Student. Why was she studying as a student anyway? Shouldn't she be teaching? Despite these questions, Draco could feel a bubble of excitement began to form inside him as he waiting impatiently for the girl to arrive.

Harry on the other hand, wasn't nearly as excited as his boyfriend. A new Slytherin added to the mix and a new Professor all in one? No doubt she would be the next head of the Slytherin house. What would she be like?

Harsh or not?

Strict or laid back?

Awesome or un-awesome?

He just didn't know. He hoped she would be nice and not really mean or strict. Merlin forbid; Hogwarts had enough of those kinds of teachers already. Who knew what she would be like if she was AND the in the Slytherins! This means that she's most likely really stuck up, egotistic, pig headed etc... Now, not all Slytherins were like this, but, 98% of them were and Harry prayed to Merlin that she was part of the 2% that were actually approachable.

The large doors creaked opened and everyone spun their heads to see who this new "student" was. To everyone's surprise, the Malfoy parents stood in the doorway. Draco's excitement vanished. _'My day is now ruined...' _He thought bitterly. His Father had given him the cold shoulder when he found out that he had been dating Harry Potter, yet was still trying to coax him into leaving Harry and becoming a Death Eater. He despised his Father and wanted nothing more than to see him dead. His Mother had accepted him, saying that she knew since he was a small child was still loved by him and they still had friendly conversations. Her and Harry got along famously and often went on little trips for catching up sessions.

His mother looked over at him and smiled. He smiled back and offered her a hug... In which she happily took. "Draco, you are looking well. How's everything been?"

"You don't look to shabby yourself. Everything's been wonderful Mother. You don't happen to know when our new student is arriving, do you?" He asked out of curiosity. After all, this person was a Slytherin. His Mother smiled slyly.

"As a matter of fact, I do. So do you, Draco. A lot better than you think, my boy." That excitement bubble came back.

"Who is she?"

"Let's just say that you two are very close and you have been since you were a young boy. She seems to be shy at first glance, but, talk to her for five seconds and you discover what a ball of energy she is. She also says "I like trains" a lot. Come on Draco, think, you know her."

Shy at first, but, a ball of never ending energy... Says "I like trains" a lot... The bubble got a hell of a lot bigger. Could it be? No, it was impossible!

His Mother pretending to become shy. "She also lives with us..." She mumbled, knowing that it would connect the dots in her son's large brain.

Draco was ready to explode. It had to be! She was only other girl in the household and he hadn't seen her in years. His Mother rejoined his Father and took hold of someone else's hand that was hiding out of sight. Dumbledore cleared his throat and everyone looked at him.

"I would like to introduce: Sunny Baudelaire Malfoy." A few gasps and whispers of his last name and the name "Baudelaire" in surprise.

Draco spun around to face the doors as his Mother gently pulled at a pale hand and Sunny was revealed. He had to hold his breath as he looked at his beloved sister for the first time in 5 years. She had definitely changed physically over the years, despite only being about 14 and had another growth spurt to go through. His ran his hands through his platinum blond hair in amazement.

Her shoulder length black hair was held up in two even pigtails on either side of her head. Her fringe was parted slightly to the left and was shorter than the rest of hair, curling slightly at her jawbone as it wasn't up like the rest of the hair. Sunny was wearing a trench coat that reached her small ankles with the Slytherin symbol on the right breast pocket. He could tell she was wearing a dress of some sort as the coat got larger and in the form of a skirt shape from her hips downward. Her shoes were black and in what the Muggles call a "dolly shoe" fashion and had little bows on them. She was wearing green and black striped socks that were probably knee – high knowing Sunny.

Draco could hear some of the first and second year kids whistle quietly and talk amongst themselves. Anyone older knew to hold their tongues. This girl belonged to the Malfoy family. Merlin knows what would happen to anyone found fawning over her.

Sunny looked at Draco with eyes different to his own and any proper Malfoy. His were a silver/blue. Her eyes were almost black and held the horrors of many years as an orphan. That's right, Sunny wasn't his biological sister, but, he loved her like one. She originally was a Baudelaire, a powerful magic family who were known by everyone. Sunny had two siblings: an older sister named Violet and an older brother named Klaus. Their parents died when their house had been set with a fire that could not be diminished. The orphans were placed in the many hands of horrid people who were only after their fortune and their deaths. Sunny was only about 2 years old when it had happened, however, Draco knew that she remembered everything like it was yesterday. Violet and Klaus had both mysteriously died when Sunny was 5 years old and she had been adopted by the Malfoy family when she was about 6 and a half. She insisted that she kept her last name so they added "Malfoy" on the end.

Draco beamed at her and she returned it. Showing those odd, sharply pointed six front teeth. The top four teeth and the two bottom front teeth were sharp and elongated. Most people say that it was the result of a bad tooth problem. Sunny couldn't stand eating soft food so fed solely off hard foods that required her using that extra bit of pressure. Something about that satisfying CRUNCH when her teeth break off a piece or something like that. Draco knew that many rumours of her being a Cannibal had been spread over the Wizard World. This was not true. In fact, she thought Cannibals were quite bizarre, however, she accepted them for who they were. She believed that everyone was created a certain way for a reason. _"People are all the same and we only get judged by what we do."_ was her phrase. Along with _"I like trains!"_

Sunny ran at him and threw her arms around his middle. Hugging him for all she was worth. Draco squeezed back with everything he had. "I missed you too, Sunny."

"How have you been, brother?" She asked in a monotone voice. This was because she was in a new place. Confused? Sunny's powers work off her emotions and how well she knows the place in which she is staying. The Malfoys had learned this when they had just adopted her and Lucius had gotten her angry and his hair got caught on fire by black flame. Basically, if she showed any emotion within the next few days, a lot of things will be blown up or torched... This would suck.

"I've been fine Sunny. What about yourself? When did you become a Professor? You're only 11!"

"I became a Professor less than 2 months ago. I wanted to tell you, but, Mother told me to surprise you when I started school here."

"What will you teach as a Professor?" He asked, full of curiosity.

"That, dear brother, is a surprise..."

"Aww come on!"

"Nope!" She winked mischievously and gave a small smirk.

"Well, as you two seem to be well acquainted, Draco will show you around Sunny." Spoke Dumbledore from the podium (Is that what they're called?).

"Happily sir. Come on Sunny, sit down."

Instead of sitting in a seat, Sunny plopped herself down on his lap. Making herself comfortable in her brother's warmth. There were a few "Aww's" here and there. With people cooing over how cute the scene was.

"Alright students, meeting dismissed. Sunny, stay behind as I wish to talk to you about a few things. Draco will wait for you outside, down the corridor."

Sunny left Draco's lap and walked over to Dumbledore whilst everyone left. With one last glance through the closing doors, Draco saw Sunny's expression become serious and then the door closing sped up and quickly slammed. _"What the hell could they be talking about?"_

* * *

Hiya everyone!

Hope you enjoyed!

Have a fabulous day!

_~TheFalseProphet666~_

_:)_


End file.
